


Saftige Erlebnisse

by SchreibFluss



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchreibFluss/pseuds/SchreibFluss
Summary: Thiel und Boerne essen zu Abend. Und trinken.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Saftige Erlebnisse

**Author's Note:**

> Ohne Episodenbezug.

Die Türschelle ringte, Thiel stand hungrig und ermattet vor Boernes Tür.  
In der Hand hielt er eine Flasche Rhabarbersaft. Etwas rätselhaft war ihm, warum Boerne ihn gebeten hatte, eine Flasche seines „Lieblingssaftes seiner Wahl“ mitzubringen. Gut, dass er sich noch an diese alte Flasche aus dem Keller erinnerte. 

Boerne öffnete ihm wie immer gut gelaunt und gut gekleidet. Auch Thiel hatte sich ausnahmsweise etwas besser angezogen als üblich. Boerne hatte ihn schließlich zu einem „besonderen Abend“ eingeladen. Boerne musterte ihn auch prompt von oben nach unten und wieder nach oben, bevor er ihn lächelnd hereinbat. Thiel grinste ein wenig, aber mehr innerlich, und trat vorbei in Boernes Wohnung. Boerne lotste ihn gleich ins Wohnzimmer. 

„Ah! Sie haben daran gedacht! Fein, das freut mich!“ sprach Boerne und nahm ihm die Flasche ab. Er studierte das Etikett.

„Ist Selbstgemachter. Von Vadderns letzten festen Freundin…“ entschuldigte er sich. 

„Von seiner LETZTEN Festen? Ist das nicht ein paar Jahre her?“ Boerne beäugte ihn skeptisch über den Rand seiner Brille.

„Ja. Die ist aber sicher noch gut…!“

„Die Freundin?“

„Der Saft, Boerne!“

Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln betrachtete der Professor Thiel weiter über seine Brille. „Na, werden sehen. Rhabarber-und-wer-weiß-welches-Kraut-noch! Thiel, setzen Sie sich noch kurz. Ich muss noch schnell etwas in der Küche fertig stellen.“ 

„Haben Sie vielleicht ein Bier?“

„Och Thiel, jetzt verderben Sie mir nicht den Spaß!“

„Wieso? Ich trink doch sonst auch hier Ihr Bier?“

„Ja, aber nicht heute!“

„Nicht?“

„Nein. Heute habe ich etwas Besonderes geplant.“ Sprach’s und verschwand in der Küche.

Thiel blieb etwas ratlos zurück, setzte sich aber erstmal aufs Sofa. Dort blätterte er durch eine Autozeitschrift über Oldtimer, die dort aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch lag.  
Es duftete aus der Küche nach irgendwas. Thiel konnte es nicht recht zuordnen. Aber es roch zumindest gut. 

„Seit wann interessieren Sie sich für alte Eisen?“ rief Thiel bei der Betrachtung verschiedener Oldtimer in die Küche. 

Es schepperte und er hörte Boerne „heiß! heiß!“ rufen und hörte ihn pusten. 

„Alles in Ordnung, Boerne?“ 

„Ja – ja. Es war nur, ich hatte nur…. Sie meinten eben die Oldtimer, Thiel?“

Thiel rief ein „Ja“ in die Küche und wunderte sich über die zum Teil saftigen Preise einzelner Wagen. Für einen Haufen über 30 Jahre alten Schrotts würde er niemals soviel Geld ausgeben. Obwohl die Autos schon schön aussahen.

„Das können Sie sich mit Ihrem Gehalt ja nicht leisten, Thiel! Aber Oldtimer sind heute auch eine Wertanlage. Allerdings haben manche Exemplare gesalzene Preise! Da müsste auch ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne tiefer in die Taschen greifen“, rief Boerne aus der Küche.

Thiel stand auf und schlich um den Esstisch herum, der schon gedeckt war. 

Thiel machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche und stieß fast mit dem Professor zusammen, der soeben voll beladen aus der Küche kam. Er stellte zwei Tabletts mit vielen Kleinigkeiten auf den Tisch und verschwand wieder in der Küche. 

„Es gibt Häppchen?“ fragte Thiel ungläubig. 

„Fingerfood Thiel, Fingerfood.“

„Aus Ihrem Institut?“

Boerne wurschtelte wieder in der Küche herum und hörte ihm nicht zu. Thiel besah sich diese kleinen Fingerfutter-Sachen, und fragte sich, wie er davon satt werden könnte. Er bekam allmählich auch Durst.

„Was trinken wir denn? Wein?“ fragte Thiel.

„Nein.“ rief Boerne etwas zu laut aus der Küche. „Setzen Sie sich schon mal!“

Wie er dann da so saß und die Häppchen beäugte, entdeckte er kleine Frikadellen, und etwas, dass aussah wie Chicken Nuggets und Chicken Wings, neben allerlei Gemüsen, Antipasti, kleinen Schälchen mit Nudeln, und Saucen. Sah doch alles appetitlich aus! Das hatte also der Professor gestern in seinen schweren Einkaufstaschen. 

Dann kam er endlich aus der Küche, trug drei Saftflaschen, und setzte sich.

„Thiel. Wie Sie ja wissen, meine Leberwerte sind in bester Ordnung. Aber mein Arzt hat mir geraten, weniger zu trinken, also alkoholische Getränke. Darüber habe ich zwei Nächste geschlafen und ich denke, mein Arzt hat Recht. Wir beide Thiel, Sie und ich, wir trinken viel zu viel Alkohol! Mal am Wochenende gemeinsam eine Flasche Wein und ein, zwei Bier wären im Rahmen. Deswegen Thiel, fangen wir heute mit unserer Abstinenz an!“

Thiel wäre fast die Mimik aus dem Gesicht gefallen. Er bekam das noch gar nicht gedacht, was Boerne da gerade gesagt hatte. Kein Feierabendbier mehr? Kein gemütlicher Wein mehr mit Boerne?

„Und Thiel, bevor ich Sie jetzt in Ihrem gedanklichen Redeschwall unterbreche. Für heute habe ich mir überlegt, eine Saftverkostung zu machen!“

Pünktlich dazu knurrte Thiels Magen recht laut. „Eine Saftprobe?“

„Ja. Saftprobe. So wie eine Weinprobe.“

Thiel blickte sehr skeptisch drein. „Aber ich kenne mich gar nicht aus mit Saftsorten.“ 

„Eben! Brombeer-, Erdbeer- oder Mangosaft?“

Boerne hielt ihm den Brombeersaft hin. 

„Ok. Kann ja nicht schaden.“ Später würde er definitiv noch zuhause ein Bier trinken. Und ne Pizza in den Ofen schieben. Abstinenz, pfff! Er verstand unter Abstinenz etwas ganz anderes, etwas worunter er eh seit Jahren schon litt. Und da sollte er jetzt noch auf sein geliebtes Feierabendbier verzichten?

Überraschenderweise schmeckte der Brombeersaft erstaunlich gut zu den Chicken Wings, während der Professor zu komischen Gemüsen und Nudeln Mangosaft trank. 

„Hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Sie diese Chicken Sachen mögen“ erwähnte Thiel und zeigte mit dem Messer auf die Platten. 

„Mag ich auch nicht. Aber ich wusste, dass Sie sie mögen würden.“

„Die ham se extra für mich gekauft?“ 

„Ja, mit der Hoffnung, dass Sie nicht nur das Fleisch essen, sondern auch von den Gemüsen probieren.“

„Meine Gesundheit lassen'se mal meine Sorge sein!“

Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend.

Thiel probierte aus Anstand auch von den Gemüsen, dem Mangosaft und den Nudeln. Joar doch, konnte man essen. 

„Thiel. Warum trinken wir abends immer Alkohol?“ 

„Was soll man denn sonst zusammen trinken?“

„Saft? Wasser?“

„Ich freu mich manchmal schon den ganzen Tag auf das Feierabendbier! Und Sie sich ja wohl auch auf den Wein!“

„Gerade das ist das Problem, Thiel. Die Gewöhnung. Man trinkt etwas aus einer Gewohnheit heraus. Nicht nur aus Genuss.“

„Aber es ist doch auch gemütlich.“

„Eigentlich hat das eine nichts mit dem anderen zu tun. Man kann es sich doch auch gemütlich ohne Alkohol machen?“

Thiel sinnierte schweigend, mittlerweile über einem halben Glas Erdbeersaft, über Boernes Äußerung. Trank er nicht auch Alkohol, um lockerer zu sein? Um den Alltag zu vergessen? Um die Einsamkeit zu verdrängen? Um mit Boerne im leicht beschwipsten Zustand gemeinsam zu lachen? Um ein wenig freundschaftliche Nähe zulassen zu können?

„Thiel, wir können uns doch abends auch ohne Alkohol zum Essen verabreden? Oder zur Fallbesprechung? Oder zum Film schauen?“ 

Immer wenn er bei Boerne auf dem Sofa saß und sie einen Film schauten, dann hielt er sich doch an seiner Bierflasche oder dem Weinglas regelrecht fest. Wohin sollte er sonst mit seinen Händen? Natürlich könnte er sie auch um ein Saftglas klammern, um seine Angespanntheit in Boernes Nähe in Griff zu bekommen.  
Er blickte zu Boerne und lächelte ein wenig. „Hmja. Kommt auf nen Versuch an?“

Thiel bemerkte, wie sich sein Magen füllte. Dabei hatte er bloß ein paar von den Häppchen gegessen. 

„Nehmen Sie bitte noch die letzten Chicken, ich mag sie wirklich nicht“. Boerne sah ihn an und schob noch mit einem halbbelustigten Gesicht hinterher: „Damit Sie mir nicht noch vom Fleisch fallen.“

„Haha“, erwiderte Thiel gekünstelt, und griff beherzt zu und beförderte die letzten Nuggets und Wings auf seinen Teller.

Er bemerkte jetzt erst die kleinen Schnapsgläser auf dem Tisch. 

„Ist Likör nicht auch aus Früchten?“ fragte er scheinheilig Boerne und zeigte auf die Schnapsgläser.

Ein erneutes Lächeln huschte über Boernes Gesicht.

„Ja, schon. Aber keine Sorge. Es gibt keinen Likör.“ 

„War echt lecker!“

Boerne fasste dies als Kompliment auf. Und er wunderte sich ein wenig, dass Thiel die Sache mit dem Saft einfach so schluckte. 

„Haben Sie das alles selbst zubereitet?“

„Ja, aber nicht alles, zugegebenermaßen. Die Oliven habe ich nicht selbst eingelegt.“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. 

„Ja, Thiel, gestern war ich - IHR Gourmetkoch, am Werk, und meine Küche sah hinterher vielleicht aus…“ gab er freimütig zu.

So ungeschickt wie sich der Professor manchmal beim Kochen anstellte, konnte Thiel sich das leibhaftig vorstellen. Wie der Professor hantierte, über dampfenden Pfannen, im eigenen Saft stand. 

„Aber nun sind Sie ja wieder in Saft und Kraft, Boerne!“

Nach dem Abendessen zauberte Boerne auch noch zauberhafte kleine Nachtische aus dem Kühlschrank hervor. Damit hatte Thiel ja gar nicht gerechnet. Nun war er schon ziemlich gefüllt von all dem Hühnchen. Aber der Schokoladenpudding und was auch immer das alles war, sah zu verführerisch aus, um jetzt mit dem Essen tatsächlich schon aufhören zu wollen. 

In ein Schnapsglas hatte Boerne soeben eine gelbe „Pampe“ gefüllt.

Bananennektar.

„Und jetzt Thiel, kommen wir zur eigentlichen Degustation! Thiel, jetzt wird es exotisch für einen Mann wie Sie! Das ist von einer besonderen alten Sorte Bananen. Das müssen wir zelebrieren. Nektar ist….“

„Ich weiß, was Nektar ist!“ fuhr er Boerne mürrisch an. So richtig Appetit hatte er nicht gerade auf alte Bananen.

Boerne schaute sich die „Pampe“ an, schnupperte daran herum, was Thiel zu einem skeptischen Blick bewog (vielleicht waren die alten Bananen doch nicht mehr so gut, dachte er), setzte das Schnapsglas an und nahm einen Schluck und lies die Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund herumwandern, als probierte er erstmalig einen Tropfen Wein von den steilsten und höchsten Weinhängen der Welt, die noch nie zuvor ein Mensch… so kam es Thiel zumindest vor. 

Boerne sah ziemlich glückselig drein. 

„Thiel, und nun Sie!“ – und hielt ihm dasselbe Gläschen hin, aus dem er eben getrunken hatte.

„Ich soll daraus trinken? Waren Sie nicht kürzlich noch erkältet?“

„Thiel, jetzt haben Sie sich nicht so!“

„Ich soll von Ihrem Saft probieren?“ 

„Nektar, Thiel. Ich habe Nektar -“ 

„Jaha, ist ja gut.“ Er unterbrach ihn und nahm Boerne das Gläschen ab und trank es in einem Zug leer, wobei die Flüssigkeit, wenn man hier überhaupt noch von einer Flüssigkeit reden konnte, nur sehr gemächlich den Rachen herabrann. Allerdings schmeckte es gar nicht so wie der Bananennektar, den er kannte. Es war gar nicht so grässlich süß und schmeckte irgendwie exotisch. 

„Und?“ sagte Boerne ganz erwartungsvoll.

„Lecker. Exotisch. Passt gut zu dem Schokopudding.“

„Es ist, um genau zu sein, ein Schokoladenmousse. Aber freut mich, dass es Ihnen mundet.“

Jetzt löffelten Sie gemeinsam an Ihren Miniatur-Schoko-Schälchen und unterhielten sich über den Tag.

Zwischendurch hatte Boerne ein weiteres Glas mit einer rötlichen „Masse“ befüllt und erörterte, weshalb dieser seltene Kaktusfeigen-Nektar hervorragend zu diesen Ingwerplätzchen passen sollte.  
Diesmal reichte ihm Boerne den ersten Schluck. 

„Das ist ja wie auf Bruderschaft trinken“ kicherte Thiel. Ihm kam es reichlich spanisch vor, dass sie aus einem einzigen Glas tranken.

„Mitnichten. Der Nektar hatte bloß saftige Preise, und ich habe nur eine kleine Menge erworben.“

Aha. Daher wehte der Wind. Boerne hatte hier gespart und wollte ihm nicht soviel von dem sündhaft, edlen Tropfen überlassen!  
Er nahm das Glas, als beinhalte es einen mit Goldstaub aufgewerteten Schatz. Bevor er ansetzte, sagte er theatralisch „A votre Safté!“ Soviel Französisch konnte er dann auch noch.  
Er nahm einen Schluck und hoffte, dass da keine Stacheln mehr drin waren. Bei so nem Kaktusfeigendingens konnte man ja nie wissen. Auch dieser Schluck schmeckte ihm gut und eben – exotisch.  
Die Ingwerplätzchen fand er phänomenal. 

Boerne schnupperte, trank seinen Anteil, und sah sehr glücklich aus. 

„Und? Hat sich die Investition gelohnt?“ 

„Und ob, Herr Thiel, ich habe noch nie einen so hervorragenden Kaktusfeigennektar gekostet.“

„Sehn‘se, ich auch nicht“ erwiderte er, kauend auf einem weiteren Ingwerplätzchen. Sein Oberteil war mit einer Krümelspur übersäht, die er in einer Sekunde von Boernes Unaufmerksamkeit dezent auf den Boden beförderte.

„Vielleicht sollten‘se nicht so‘ne olle Karre kaufen, sondern in Saft, ähm, Nektar investieren!“

„Wie meinen?“ Boerne schwelgte noch im Bouquet. 

„Saftbaron von und zu Boerne!“ 

Boerne sah ihn unverständlich an. „Machen Sie sich gerade lustig über mich?“ 

„Nöö nöö. Aber Sie haben doch noch Platz im Keller. Für ein Saftregal.“

„Jaja. An dem Sie sich dann bedienen können, oder wie?“

Boerne sah gar nicht amüsiert aus. Gleichzeitig sah er aus, als käme er eben selbst auf die Idee, in Saft zu investieren. 

Thiel lenkte ihn schnell ab. Bevor Boerne sein Geld wirklich noch weiter verflüssigte, sprach er ihn auf den gelblichen Nachtisch an. Wieder irgendein Spezialmousse wahrscheinlich.

„Das ist Guavenpudding.“

Dazu füllte Boerne das dritte Schnapsglas mit einem erneut gelben Nektar.

„Danke, Herr Saftsommelier!“ 

Thiel fühlte sich angeheitert. Dabei hatte er bislang keinen Tropfen Alkohol im Blut. Er kicherte vor sich hin und sagte entschuldigend „Mir ist wohl schon der Saft in den Kopf gestiegen.“

Boerne schaute erst ernst und nun doch erheitert. „Vermutlich haben Sie eine Überdosis. Vitamin C.“

Da spielte er wieder auf seine Gesundheit an, wenn auch sehr subt(h)i(e)l. „Das heißt, ich werde nie wieder krank!“ freute sich Thiel.

Boerne genehmigte sich selbst den ersten Schluck. „Hmhm hm“ kommentierte er genüsslich direkt und wortlos. 

Der Guavenpudding hatte eine gallertartige Konsistenz und bestand unten aus einer keksartigen Masse. Allerdings mundete Thiel auch dies, obwohl er nicht genau hätte beschreiben können, wonach genau es schmeckte. Wahrscheinlich nach Guave. Aber für ihn einfach nur exotisch.  
„Das auch“, sagte Thiel, und zeigte mit dem Löffel auf den Pudding.

Nachdem Boerne ausgiebig geschnuppert, geschmeckt und geschwelgt hat, überreichte er ihm das Glas.

Auch Thiel fand diesen Nektar sehr – exotisch.

Nun hatten sie tatsächlich alles aufgegessen. Thiel war pappsatt, und verschob seine Pizza auf einen anderen Abend. Auch auf ein Bier hatte er keinen Durst mehr. Er lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und hielt sich den Bauch. Boerne tat es ihm gleich. „Ja, ich diesmal auch, Thiel“ und strich sich über das Nichts von einem Bauch.

„Wollen wir noch einen Film sehen?“ fragte ihn Boerne.

Thiel überlegte und nickte. Ja, warum eigentlich nicht. Er stand auf und ging zum Sofa, um sich dort wie ein Kartoffelsack auf die Ledergarnitur plumpsen zu lassen.

„Wissen Sie was? Nach diesem „Gelage“ müssten wir eigentlich erst einen Verdauungsspaziergang unternehmen!“ Boerne hielt sich immer noch den Bauch, war aber mittlerweile aufgestanden.

Thiel überlegte. So richtig viel bewegt hatte er sich heute tatsächlich auch noch nicht. Boerne hatte da eigentlich Recht… und vielleicht würde er auch seinen Vitamin C-Schock überwinden.  
Also nickte er, sagte „Wenn‘se meinen!“ und erhob sich übertrieben schwerfällig. 

„Kommen Sie Thiel, hopp hopp.“ Boerne stand plötzlich schon im Mantel neben ihm. Sie traten in den Flur, er holte sich seine Jacke aus seiner Wohnung und sie verließen das Gebäude. 

„Aber nur einmal um den Block!“ 

„Ja, Thiel. Ich spendiere Ihnen heute nur eine kleine Saftrunde. Ich wollte nicht hier im Dunkeln auf Wanderschaft gehen. Aber heute Abend regnet es mal nicht. Und es ist doch bisher ein wunderschöner Abend.“

Was auch immer der Professor damit meinte. Thiel erwiderte bloß ein „Hm hm.“ Nach ein paar Metern merkte er, dass die Bewegung tatsächlich gut tat. Die Abendluft war frisch, aber nicht lausig kalt. Er fühlte sich im Kopf auch schon wieder viel klarer. Er hatte seine Hände tief in den Jackentaschen vergraben, als Boerne sich plötzlich bei ihm einhakte. Thiel blickte auf, aber der Professor schien mit den Gedanken weit weg zu sein, er lächelte schweigend. Na, da ist der Saft dem Professor wohl auch in die Birne gestiegen! Thiel hoffte bloß, dass sie hier keiner sah. Aber die Straßen waren wie ausgestorben, und in fast allen erleuchteten Fenstern sahen sie Menschen beim Abendessen, oder wild flackernde Fernsehbilder. 

Wieder zuhause brachte er seine Jacke zurück in seine Wohnung. 

„Thiel, Sie kommen doch noch wieder rüber?“ Boerne stand noch im Flur und im Mantel.

„Klar. Wir ham ja auch noch den Rhabarbersaft.“ 

Boerne nickte.

Im Flurlicht hatten Boernes Augen einen seltsamen, warmen Glanz. Na, neuerdings hatten sie auch so eine merkwürdige neuartige LED-Beleuchtung, weil das irgendwie kostensparender war. Vaddern sagte immer „LSD-Beleuchtung“. Thiel kam sich richtig erfrischt vor. Er fühlte sich gleich 3 Kilo leichter, von der kleinen Runde. Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher ein, während Boerne in der Küche verschwand, um Gläser aus dem Schrank zu holen. Im Dritten lief ein Klassiker, eine Krimikomödie, in schwarz-weiß. 

Boerne kam nun mit dem ominösen Rhabarbersaft, lies sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa nieder, und schenkte ihnen jeweils ein halbes Glas ein. Diesmal zog es Thiel auch vor, erstmal daran zu schnuppern. Es roch aber neutral. 

„Na dann, Thiel. Auf den schönen Abend!“ sprachs, nahm einen Schluck und noch einen. Überraschenderweise schmeckte der Saft nicht abgelaufen, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern wie Rhabarbersaft, allerdings noch mit einem bestimmten Gewürz versehen. Ihm fiel nur nicht ein, was so schmecken könnte. Nelken vielleicht?

Thiel trank auch, und fand das es genauso schmeckte wie vor in etwa 3 Jahren. 

Boerne amüsierte sich köstlich über die Krimikomödie. Dabei kannte er sie mit Sicherheit auch auswendig. Thiel fand es sehr gemütlich, und vermisste gar nicht sein Feierabendbier oder Boernes trockene Weine. Er schenkte ihnen Saft nach.

„Hahahaha! Thiel! Haben Sie DAS gesehen?“ 

Na, so witzig fand er diese Filme nun auch wieder nicht. Aber er musste prompt auch etwas kichern. Oder lag das daran, dass Boerne ihn gerade in die Seite piekste? Er berförderte Boernes Hände weg von seinem Körper. Nicht, dass der Professor jetzt auch noch zutraulich würde. 

Boerne und er nippten an ihren Saftgläsern. 

Thiel brach in Schweiß aus und musste plötzlich auch über die vorhersehbaren Handlungen dieser alten Filme lautstark lachen.

„Wissen‘se Thiel, wer weiß, vielleicht ist das gar nicht nur Rhabarber?“ Boerne fühlte sich seltsam. Wie betrunken, aber auch nicht betrunken, und warum sprach er plötzlich wie Thiel?

„Meinen‘se da ist noch mehr Saftkraut drin?“ Thiel dämmerte da eben was. Eine Erinnerung. Von vor ungefähr 3 Jahren. Vaddern hatte diesen Saft als sein „neues Lebenselixier“ bezeichnet. 

„Wer weiß, kommen‘se, nehmen‘se noch n‘ Schluck!“ Boerne hielt ihm sein Glas unter die Nase. Thiel trank, während Boerne schüttete. „Da haben wir nun doch Bruderschaft getrunken,“ kommentierte Boerne trocken, und wieder in seinem eigenen Tonfall. Thiel war sich sicher, dass Bruderschaft trinken noch anders geht.

Sie versuchten sich noch zu unterhalten, fielen sich aber immer gegenseitig ins Wort, mit Witzen und Anekdoten, oder bekamen Lachanfälle. Dabei verfingen sie sich mitunter mit ihren Armen und Händen, weil Boerne eher gestikulierend redete, und Thiel dessen Glas dabei mehrfach vor dem Umschütten oder Herunterfallen bewahrte. 

„Thiel, lassen’se doch mal, ich habe meinen Saft unter Kontrolle.“

„Ja, das sehe ich.“

Der Saft drückte in der Blase. Thiel erhob sich, ging Richtung Bad. Boerne sprang auf. 

„Wohin gehen Sie?“

„An die Saftbar!“

„Aha?“ Boerne hatte sich nun an ihn geklammert. Anscheinend bewegte sich dessen Fußboden, so dass er nicht selbst die Balance halten konnte.“

„Da komm‘ ich doch mit!“

„Nein Boerne. Ich MUSS da alleine hin.“

„Ach so?“

„Ja, Boerne. Nu lassen’se mich mal wieder los.“ Er führte Boerne zurück zum Sofa. 

„Aber vielleicht gibt’s da noch mehr DAVON. Neuer Saft in alten Schläuchen?“ Boerne zeigte auf die halbleere Flasche Rhabarbersaft.

„Nein, Boerne. Da gibt’s nur die, die wir heute schon hatten.“ Man, man, der Professor stand wirklich auf dem Schlauch! 

Nach 2 Minuten im Bad hörte er Boernes hysterisches Gelächter. Der Tropfen schien gefallen zu sein. 

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Abend bei Boerne und ohne Alkohol so lustig werden würde. 

Und der Rhabarbersaft war noch nicht leer.


End file.
